Talk:Siren/Yvette/@comment-3162983-20120620114651/@comment-3162983-20120620124642
@spoon this comment and the one above are the same scene, i was at the library when the librarian told me i had to go, i didnt want to delete it so published it anyway... just so you wont be confused.... Red:No way, she just did it for payback, im sure she didnt enjoy it, did she?*scratches his head* I gotta lot on my mind, maybe i need to pay''' rouge 'alitte visit.*check the time* Club closes in twenty minutes! Gotta get there quick!*he heads out to night babylon* Red:*arrives in night babylon, and sees rouge is just about to close the club* Hey Rouge! Rouge:*she notices him and grin creeps on her face* Oh hey hotshot, what brings you on this side town? Havent heard from you in a while... Red:Well, you know i been alittle stressed lately... Rouge:*she stares at him with a strange look on her face* Oh I see,*she keys rattle in her hand before she finds the right one, she enters the key and open the club once again * C'mon on in, I'll make you a drink... *they both enter the club* *Rouge is behind the counter where the drinks are and red sits himself in front her on a barstool* Rouge:So. Tell me about your troubles honey... Red:*sighs* Well, it all started when i had said something to faith that she took the wrong way, then i met blaze in town, and we,um y'know... Rouge:Oh okay, so its a guilt feeling? Red:Well it was at first, but then on my way home i bumped in to fiona, and well she did that little toying act she enjoys so much, and i fell for it..And i pretty sure you know what happened next.... Rouge:Yea, I cant Lie fiona does have a good way in getting men..*she chuckles lightly* Red:*sigh*When i went home apparetly faith could tell what i did, and she told me to my suprise she was with knuckles..... Rouge:hehe, i 'know 'enjoyed that experience!*she thinks about fond memories with the echidna* Red:What?You mean your not mad? Rouge:At who? Look sweetie, faith is a very good friend of mine and i know your here to vent but hey what do you think she was going to do, like you always say:"Fight fire with Fire" and she definitly got some fire..hehe....And besides knuckles isnt mine, Im a professional theif for crying out loud i cant have a man holding me down from my life's job.... Red:I see your point, but the thing that really botherx me is that she lost the kids... Rouge:She what?Oh thats pretty serious...*she hands him his drink which is a strawberry dacury* Red:*he sips his drink, then sighs* I dont know what to do... Rouge:Well all you 'can''' do, right now is try to not think about it,im sure they'll turn up somewhere, trust me those kids have a strong dad and a kickass mother im suprised they havent started doing missions yet...*she smiles* Just try to get your mind off it... Red:And how the hell am i supposed to do that, Rouge almost 11:00 pm...What could i possibly do to stop thinking about this.... Rouge:*now sitting next to him* Well,*she ponders for a minute* Maybe i could help*she places her hand on his shoulder* Red:What are you trying to say?*he blushes a little bit* Rouge:I think you get the idea....*she then kisses him* Okay your turn spoon....